Michael Trant
' Michael Trant' is the son of Meryn, and Shellia Trant making him a member of House Trant. Michael Trant would come to marry Gloria Delonia at the age of sixteen and the two have had a rocky marriage due to his roving eye but he has seemingly tried to keep her happy. Michael Trant was born the second son of Mery and Shellia Trant and during his youth he was very close with his father as his heir and Michael's brother Ian Trant was away in Sunspear Hold squiring. Despite his healthy upringing he did find his moral compass in regards to women somewhat slanted as at the age of fifteen he father a bastard with a tavern worker, and when this happened the girl was brought into the family and taken care of in return for her silence. Following this he was quickly betrothed to Gloria Delonia as his father feared his matches would disapear once knowledge of the bastard got more well known, and while the two got along well enough he couldn't help but have his eye continue to wander.During the Invasion of Westbridge Michael Trant took and arrow to the leg and nearly died but was healed by the lucky arrival of Edward Cullen of whom afterwards would become a good friend of Michael Trant. Michael was returned to Vaegril alongside his father on a boat still unable to move his leg with any strength, and upon returning it was many months before he had regained the strength he once had in his leg, and even what strength he did get back wasn't the same. History Early History Michael Trant was born the second son of Mery and Shellia Trant and during his youth he was very close with his father as his heir and Michael's brother Ian Trant was away in Sunspear Hold squiring. As time went by he also grew close to his uncle Pate of whom became a sort of guardian for the young man and also trained him far harder in the art of fighting then his father had wished. Gloria Delonia Despite his healthy upringing he did find his moral compass in regards to women somewhat slanted as at the age of fifteen he father a bastard with a tavern worker named Tessa of Vaegril, and when this happened the girl was brought into the family and taken care of in return for her silence. Following this he was quickly betrothed to Gloria Delonia as his father feared his matches would disapear once knowledge of the bastard got more well known, and while the two got along well enough he couldn't help but have his eye continue to wander. Post Invasion Michael was returned to Vaegril alongside his father on a boat still unable to move his leg with any strength, and upon returning it was many months before he had regained the strength he once had in his leg, and even what strength he did get back wasn't the same. Family Members House Trant.png|Pate Trant - Uncle|link=Pate Trant Relationships Edward Cullen See Also : Edward Cullen Category:House Trant Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight